


Wings or Love

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Stairs to Heaven? It's Leg Day Anyway [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck above with no way back down, unless you never plan on coming back above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings or Love

“You're missing the mortals, aren't you?” A voice startles Jeremy, making him nearly fall over from where he sat, perched on the edge of the heavens, giving a perfect view of the Earth below.

“I can't help it.” Jeremy admits with a sigh.

“You can't be emotionally tied to mortals, Jeremy.”

“How could you say that!” Jeremy exclaims, turning to look at his mentor. “Joel, you worked with them for over ten years, you can't tell me that after all that time you spent with Burnie, Gus, Geoff, and Matt, you're ready to chuck your friendships out the window.”

“Look, I know it can be difficult to let go sometimes, but you have to cope somehow. Eventually we will be put on job again, and you can still be clinging to the mortals you met before.” Jeremy looked over Joel. He was still in his mortal clothes. The old, baggy sweatshirt that had a college's name on it, the khaki cargo shorts, and the old shoes he always wore. They looked out of place with the large wings sprouting from his back. Due to Joel’s time with the mortals, specifically Rooster Teeth, they have turned a light gray instead of the pure white wings most had. Jeremy would be lying if he said he didn't notice his own wings become a darker shade, if just barely.

“I can't just… break the bonds I have made.”

“To serve our God, yes, you will.” Joel says sternly.

“But,” Jeremy nearly chokes on the words as they come out. “I love him.”

Joel sighs, it's filled with annoyance, but also sympathy. “This is why I told you not to fall in love with mortals, their feelings are infectious, but you're going to be in pain over this a lot longer than he is.”

“He’ll know that I'm missing.” Jeremy brings up. “They'll know that we're missing.”

Joel shakes his head. “The mortals will forget we ever existed. The first day, they will have a nagging feeling that something is missing, and by the end of the week, that feeling will have disappeared completely.”

“That's horrifying.” Jeremy whispered, looking down at the earth below. “But, but the videos--”

“Every single one of them will be altered so we aren't in them.” Jeremy can't say anything in response, just staring down as he fought against tears. “Look, I get it, you made a mistake your first assignment, but you can't change anything. He's still a mortal, and you're still a guardian. It could never happen.”

“Yes, it could.” Jeremy says after a few moments of silence.

“Jeremy, what are you--” Joel’s eyes lit up in realization. “No, no you are _not_ doing that.”

“You can't stop me!”

“You would forsake your God in order to become a mortal and then be condemned to Hell, where you will burn for all eternity?”

“Yes! Because then at least I could die happy with someone I love instead of being cursed to wander the earth alone!”

Silence grows between the two guardians as Joel’s look softens, sympathy lacing the gaze. “You really do love Trevor, don't you?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy says softly. “I don't want to be without him.”

Joel sighs. “Well, let's figure out a way to get you back to Austin, safely. If… _that_... is the only course of action, and you're willing to take it, then I will do my best to help.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy said. “Really, I appreciate it.”

“You're were always different from the others, just didn't assume this would be why.”


End file.
